1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic assembly and cooling thereof.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated electronic circuits are often formed in semiconductor dies. Such a die is mounted and electrically connected to a package substrate which is then mounted to an electronic substrate such as a motherboard. The package substrate is also electrically connected to the motherboard. Electric signals can be transmitted between metal lines in the motherboard and the electronic circuit so that the electronic circuit is operated.
Operation of the electronic circuit causes heating of the semiconductor die. The electronic circuit may be damaged when the die heats up too much and it may therefore be required to cool the die. The die is typically cooled by mounting a heat sink to the die. Heat can then be transferred from the die to the heat sink and be convected from fins of the heat sink. Alternatively, a fan may be mounted over the die and the fan may blow air onto the die so as to cool the die. A heat sink or a fan increases transfer of heat from a surface of the die opposing the package substrate and the motherboard.